


A Fire Burning Bright

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [34]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That unseen scene between Buffy and Angel after she came back from Heaven</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What kind of B/A fangirl would I be if I didn't include this scene, huh? lol! Yes, it's that unseen meeting between Buffy and Angel in S6/S3, post 'Flooded' in Buffy and 'Carpe Noctem' in Angel.

A fire burning bright

 

The little silver crescent moon shone brightly in the night sky, casting a soft glow over the pale white sand. Dark, violent waves crashed against the shore, churning at the sand. The tide surged, sending wave after wave pounding against the beach. Then the waves would slow, and start to recede as the tide pulled the waves back into the ocean.

At the other end of the beach the sand turned into cliffs. The water foamed and surged, the violence of the ocean creating small whirlpools between the rocks. On the top of the cliffs a lighthouse stood proudly, it's steady beam a surprisingly comforting figure against the skyline.

The wind was fresh and cool as I walked slowly down the stairs from the deserted oceanic road and stepped onto the soft sand. I immediately sunk a couple of inches and felt the soft sand sink into my boots and lodge between my toes and socks. I jerked my leg in annoyance but the sand wouldn't budge. My hair fluttered in the breeze, my skin tingled slightly from the wind. But I didn't feel a thing; my skin was cooler then the icy breeze.

I pause then for a second; I could just make out the outline of someone else on the deserted beach. She was standing perhaps a hundred yards from me, her toes buried in the wet sand at the very edge of the beach. Each surge of water buried her feet almost halfway up her calf, the tips of her white skirt getting soaked as it fluttered around her legs. She didn't even notice as she continued to stare out at the expanse of ocean before her. At the dark, never ending testament to the earth's incredible power.

I lick my suddenly dry lips, the bitter cold wind making them crack, as i walk slowly towards her. When I get closer, I feel her power, It's starts as a tingle down my spine and ends with an almost constant humming thought my entire body.

She turns then, and the look on her face…. merciful god.

Her gaze was haunted, distant, but underneath that I could also see longing, a need for something I couldn't quiet grasp. I bit my lip again and paused just out of reach. She is wearing a thin coat, she clutches it around her painfully thin shoulders and I see her shiver, her teeth clattering as her long blond hair flips around her face.

The raging fire inside her is long gone, now it flickers like a lone ember…. one gust of wind and it would die.

I take a step towards her, shrugging off my leather jacket and wrapping it around her painfully thin shoulders. She is smaller then I remembered, the grave had taken what little curves she had, had. I can feel the individual bumps of her spine and feel the beginning of tears pricking the corners of my eyes. She looks up at me, unspeaking. I see her swallow painfully and then the dam breaks.

She falls into my arms; the first sob breaks painfully and hitches in her throat. Then the tears start to fall and she can't hold them back anymore. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close. She shakes in my arms, sobs wracking her tiny body as she fisted her hands into my dark shirt and holds on tight.

I don't know what she was holding on to, this world…life? I have a feeling it wasn't just me.

I lower us to the soft sand, cradling her head against my chest as I shift slightly and use my body to block the chilling wind. I stroke her hair and whisper words designed for comfort, despite my best intentions they offer hardly any comfort at all. But the sound of my voice, and the stillness of my chest seems to calm her. Slowly her sobs become quieter, until they finally still all together.

She lifted her head from my shoulder and looks up at me, her eyes shimmer and in their depth I can see her raw pain. I bit my lip again "Buffy?" I whisper softly

Her lip quivers again and she sniffs, I reach out and brush a tear from her cheek. She gets herself under control, and rubs at her eyes with the back of her hand "I'm glad you came" she told me finally, her voice was a painful soft croak, and sounded uncertain.

I frowned slightly, puzzled. This wasn't _my_ Buffy.

I run a hand through her hair and tuck an errant strand behind her ear "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask her quietly

She shook her head "There's nothing to talk about!" she answered me quickly, setting her jaw and glancing away to look out at the ocean again.

I frown again; she had answered that to quickly. I watch her closely as she continues to ignore me. I lick my lips, and hope that for once that I was completely wrong "I suppose it would be hard" I whisper in her ear "Getting pulled out of Heaven"

She turns her head around quickly, her eyes wide "How did you…" she whispers shocked

I chuckle without humor "Where else would you go Buffy?" I whisper softly as I reach out and cup her cheek "You saved the world" I remind her

She shivered and looks down and I see she's struggling not to cry again. She raised her gaze and looks up into the sky, watching the stars with a sudden interest that makes my blood run cold "Where else indeed?" she murmurs, and her voice is laced with bitterness.


End file.
